Good Skylox Smut
by loveliness to the max
Summary: All Ty and Adam want to do is make each other feel good. (First story! Enjoy if you can.)


Ty was sitting on his couch, twiddling his thumbs and waiting. He felt nervous. Adam had called him a few minutes ago and said that he wanted to talk with the younger boy. But what about? It could be anything... and the simple fact that Adam could do or say anything to Ty was making him nervous.

Now, there are a few things that make Ty nervous: horror games, horror movies, and being in a room alone with Adam. He was just scared that if he got the older boy alone he wouldn't be able to hold back his feelings... Then Adam would think he was disgusting and push him away, never to speak to Ty again. Ty didn't want that. So he was nervous.

A loud ring of a doorbell ripped Ty from his thoughts. Oh no, it was Adam. The boy took a deep breath and opened the door to a grinning Adam. His dark, curly hair was framed around his face, and you could tell he'd recently clipped his beard. He wore a grey shirt that was practically see-through, if you looked hard enough (and Ty did) and faded jeans. To say the least, Adam looked good.

"TYYYYY!" The man yelled cheerfully. The boy smiled back. "Hi. Come in." Ty shut the door behind him.

Plopping down on Ty's old couch, Adam smiled. Ty sat next to him, heart pounding. Ty hoped Adam couldn't hear.

Adam stared a Ty, screaming inside his head. Ty's messy hair stuck to his face and he wore a sleeveless black teeshirt with jeans. God, he looked hot.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ty asked.

"Well," Adam looked down. "I want to do something more than I want to talk."

"Wha—" Ty was cut off mid-sentence as Adam looked up, leaned forward, and pressed his lips softly on Ty's.

The younger boy was shocked. His mind told him to pull away, but everything else said to kiss back. Ty did so, wrapping his arms around Adam's torso.

Adam pulled away, staring at Ty. "What was that for?" The boy asked, not in a mad way, but as if he didn't care but wanted to know.

"I wanted to see what would happen." Adam said, heart pounding. "Look, Ty... I really like you."

Ty's mind was screaming. "I... I like you too."

"You do?" Adam just wanted to lean forward and kiss the boy again.

"Yeah... I just didn't think you did."

"I always have. You're just so... good. You're nice, funny, and I really like you." Adam bit his lip.

"You are so fucking sweet. I really like you too." Ty's breathing seemed uneven.

"Enough to kiss me again?" Adam asked.

Instead of replying, Ty leaned back towards the man and cupped his face, bringing his lips to Adam's.

Adam wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He was so tiny, Adam felt like he would snap if he was to rough with him.

Ty pressed his lips harder against Adam's, savoring the moment. He ran his tongue against the outline of the older man's lips, making Adam moan lightly.

Adam opened his mouth, feeling as Ty explored everywhere. It felt so fucking good as the younger boy tongue-battled him.

The younger boy ran his hands down the older man's body, making him shiver. Ty's hands stopped traveling once they reached his jeans area, feeling the bump in the fabric.

Adam moaned loudly as Ty rubbed his erection through his pants. "Fuck," he grumbled. Ty grinned, his hands curling around the top of Adam's jeans, then pulling them and his boxers down in one swift movement.

Ty stared at Adam's erection, in awe by how big it was. It had to be at least 3 inches longer then his own, and way thicker. Ty's mind was clouded by lust at the thought of Adam in him.

Adam was looking down at Ty, wondering what he was going to do. His erection throbbed, and he was anxious to keep going. He was going to start doing it himself when Ty's hands wrapped around his member, making Adam moan out in surprise. He started to move his hands up and down along it, going faster and faster.

"Fuck!" Adam moaned. Suddenly, Ty's movements got slower, as if he was getting bored. What a fucking tease, Adam thought.

"I can do better than that," Ty smirked, staring up at the man in front of him.

Ty laid Adam across his couch, the sat on his legs. He leaned down, right next to the older boy's erection. Ty could practically hear Adam's heart pounding, which made him smirk. He was in charge. He was going to make Adam feel good.

Ty grabbed Adam's member again, making him gasp out. Hesitantly, Ty licked the tip of the older boy's erection. "Fuck," he heard Adam say softly. A little bit more confident, Ty wrapped his mouth around Adam.

Adam gripped the couch's cushions, feeling lust fully blissful. It felt like heaven on Earth to him as Ty plunged further, taking more of him into his mouth.

It felt so good, the warm, wet caverns around the man's throbbing erection. Ty licked around the tip, then slid down Adam's penis on his veins. then, unexpectedly, Ty went straight down, taking all of Adam inside of him. The man felt his penis hit the back of the boy's throat. He moaned loudly, "Shit... FUCK!"

Adam didn't want to choke his lover, so he didn't push him farther. Instead, he settled with pulling at his hair.

Ty moaned at the tug on his head, sending vibrations up Adam's member. Ty started to suck harder on his dick, deepthroating him.

That was it. It was all Adam needed to reach is climax. The older boy came, and it spilled onto Ty's face and black shirt. The boy licked his lips, then leaned forward to kiss his lover, letting Adam know what he tasted like.

"Fuck, Ty. You're really fucking good."

The boy blushed, then smirked. "Thanks. But we're not done."

The older man raised an eyebrow, looking at his lover. "I agree. I think it's my turn to be in charge."

Before Ty could say anything, Adam flipped him over so he was on top this time. The boy sat up a bit, and Adam ripped his white-stained tee off. "Still too many fucking clothes," he said.

Adam pulled down Ty's jeans and boxers quickly, feeling himself getting hard again. He started at Ty's erection. It was smaller than his, but not by much. It still be hard to take all him in, like the younger boy had just done.

The man lightly rubbed the tip of the boy's erection, leaning up to his ear. "Do you fucking want it?" He whispered.

Ty shuddered. "Y-yes.." Adam got slightly faster.

"How much do you fucking want it?" He said louder, making Ty's ears tingle.

The boy's breathing quickened. "A lot, I fucking want it a lot. Shiiit, fuck." He moaned.

Adam rubbed faster, using his other hand to tangle and pull Ty's hair. The boy seemed to really like it, too, because he wouldn't stop moaning out. Who knew Ty liked it rough?

"What do you want?" Adam practically yelled.

"I.. Fucking hell, Adam, I fucking want you inside of me!" Ty almost screamed as his lover suddenly let go of his erection and plunged inside of him, penetrating his hole.

He went in easily, the spit from Ty's mouth still wet and used as lube. Adam pushed roughly, then pulled out. He then pushed back in, the came back out again. In and out, in and out, it was starting to happen in a pattern.

Ty was in ecstasy, as he felt his lovers large penis inside of him, hitting him in all the right places. It felt so fucking good as he felt his walls expand, then tighten around Adam. The boy never wanted it to stop.

Adam felt as if he was made to do this, to make love to Ty. It felt so fucking good, and Ty was so fucking tight...

Suddenly, Adam angled himself in a certain way, hitting himself hit Ty's special spot. "There! There!" He practically screamed. The man nodded, then continued to push into Ty. "ADAM, THERE! SHIT OH MY GOD FUCK!" Adam pulled out again, then pushed in one last time in Ty's special area.

Come shot out of Ty, who moaned as he saw it get all over his lovers chest. He leaned forward and licked himself off of Adam, lightly licking his nipples.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Ty said, breathing hard as Adam's sweaty body collapsed on top of him.

"It sure fucking was." Adam stared at the younger boy, seeing how his brown hair stuck to his face with sweat, how his face was flushed and how his brown eyes were filled with love.

The two boys smiled at each other.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you too, Adam."

And they slept through the night in each other's arms, happy as can be.

Hello everyone! This was my first ime writing smut, so I do hope it's not too bad. More fanfiction will be uploaded hopefully soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
